A microvalve of bonded layers is described in German Patent Application No. 42 21 089, which describes a microvalve having three components placed one over one another as stacked layers. These components are composed of plastic material or aluminum. The closing element of the microvalve is made of a molded plastic, which contains metallic powder and is composed of several layers. To manufacture the valve, plastic molding processes are used, in particular injection molding or embossing (punching) to produce the structures. The strength or the chemical resistivity of the plastics employed is not always optimally adapted to the given work environments.